Spotlight!
by nibblersrevenge
Summary: Tenten was used to being in the background. So when an amazing deal fell into her lap she knew she had to take it but will others stop her from making it big as an idol or will other try to steal her from the spotlight!
1. Chapter 1

This story is just written for fun. I own nothing but my imagination!

And yes it's another Sasu-Ten but I can't help it I love them together.

 **Chapter 1...**

 **(Tenten POV)**

The stage light's were burning hot making my skin overly warm under the ridiculous outfit I was forced to wear. Pink and purple puffy skirts matching the other girl next to me while Sakura -Sakura did her solo act, it was her show and we were simply playing a small part. In all honesty I didn't mind, I hate showbiz and I hate preforming but there was a rush to it and it gave me this blissful feeling. I shook my hips and spun as we gave her backup vocals. Sakura-Sakura was the leading singer/actress in Konaha and we meaning myself and Hinata my best friend were well her back up. As her manager Kakashi had said we were just living breathing ornaments. In all honesty the only reason I continued to deal with this woman was well the check's.

Sakura smiled and jumped as the crowd waved there large pink glow sticks showing her love and excitement. She was loved by so many and feared but dozens behind the scenes, this pink haired woman had a very bad temper but most dealt with it because other then the mega million dollar all guys group Shuriken she was the biggest money maker for Hokage Records. I stepped back and waved my hands in synch with Hinata as Sakura did her goodbye song. I made the air feel light as the fands waved their own tearful goodbyes. The shows were long and draining but the money was good and after the student loans I gained after years in college I was happy for this option.

The show ended quickly and instantly Sakura's smile turned to a frown as she yelled at her assisant a woman named Temari to grab her bags and meet her in the dressing room. Hinata and I took a breather and grabbed are water bottles sitting on an amp happy the show was over.

"I feel so bad for Temari it must be so difficult to work completely under her." Hinata said making me crack a small smile as I pulled my hair up into my favorite style of two bun's. Sakura hated it so I could never wear it on stage but I dealt with it.

"Well hopefully Kakashi pays the poor woman well. Luckily for her it seem's she handles it pretty well." I said standing up straight stretching my back, Hinata blushed brightly as she noticed a group walking by I sighed and rolled my eye's. I knew instantly that the group she was blushing at was Shuriken, the leader of the musical dance group was a cornflaked blonde named Naruto. We've only met him in passing but Hinata was gobsmacked.

It was rare that we saw that band but when we did it was due to company events or charity and every time there was poor Hinata all red faced blushing over the funny and bashful leader. I patted her shoulder and smiled making wiggly eyebrow's towards her.

"Hina you need to just grow a pair and talk to him he's human too." I said resting an elbow on the shorter womans shoulder smiling, she gulped and grew redder.

"Your insane how could I do that when I can barely talk to him in meetings or press events?" She asked looking towards the stage getting ready for the male group. I roll my eyes and stand in front of her seriously.

"You go out on stage and preform like no ones watching when theres literally millions of people watching yet you can't talk to one guy! Come on you have to get over it and just try you'll never get to be with him if you do that shy thing the rest of your life." I replied back playfuly towards the end trying not to come off rude. Hinata looked at me then towards the floor at her shoes shrugging her shoulders.

"I think I will next time I'm smelly and I'm still wearing this ridiculous thing."She said flipping her skirt annoyed with herself, I sighed and patted her shoulder smiling down at my friend.

"Hey one day you'll do it baby steps, now let's go to are dressing closet so we can head to the hotel and wash up." I said smelling myself again pretending to gag, It was my job to make Hinata laugh when she was feeling down because well on the road we only had eachother. It was odd how two people who grew up together could end up accidentally in the same career and we were happy for it. My father was a strong workerwho did everything and anything to make sure my mother and I were taken care of.

" You can't be serious were not leaving till their set is done I can't miss this." She said excitedly as she grabbed my arm tightly. I rolled my eye's but smiled and sat back on the amp watching the stage go dark. The men from Shuriken sure did put on a show I had to admit. They were a big hit with young and old woman alike and it brought them many of fan's. Hinata secretly had to be one of there biggest fan's and I would stay with her to watch them but in all honesty I loved music that had a little more heart to it instead of over done I love you dance mixes ripped together to hard core sounds and really good dance moves.

Hinata squeeled as the music began to grow louder and louder, the fan's started cheering and shouting as the group of 5 guy's started there show. I had to admit they were craftsman in there art, on some level I was jealous of there dance moves. They did their show so controlled yet fun it had to be tiring but they made it look at ease. I bobbed my head as the men danced and cheered with the crowd giving off this amaxing vibe similar to the one I got when on stage myself. Hinata seemed to be enjoying herself too and that was all that mattered.

We sat quietly when out of no where I felt an arm around my shoulder as someone cleared their throught next to my personaly space. I jumped and looked next to me to see Sakura's manager Kakshi next to me smiling as a cigerette sat in between his fingers.

"Tenten I see your enjoying the show." He said smiling with his eye's since he always had a sick mask on, in all honesty I was surprised he could keep a job with that thing on. I nodded my head and looked back to the show quietly watching thinking of what to say.

"It's very different but it's not bad they have a lot of energy and really know how to entertain the crowd." I said crossing my arms as I watched Naruto stand on an amp clapping his hands with the crowd as another dark brown haired male went up to do his own solo in the song. Kakashi nodded his head agreeing with me then once again he cleared his throat and looked at me seriously.

"I hate to pull you away from this but Jiraya and I would like to speak to you alone if you didn't mind ripping your eyes away from the show." He said jokingly. I blinked and got off the amp shrugging, I was a little worried but I'd figure thing's out if I got fired.

"Alright no problem." I said turning to let Hinata know I was leaving but then deciding not to because of how engrossed she was in the show.

The walk to the hall way behind the stage was quiet as my went threw a bunch of possibilities of what this talk could be about. Had I missed to many step's tonight? I knew I was tired but I didn't think it was that bad. Kakashi opened the door and there stood the head of agent of Hokage Records and manager of Shuriken standing in front of me smiling. This man was well known for being a GIANT PERV but also being one of the most trusted agents to the head boss Tsunade. That woman was someone to repsect she built the company from the ground up like no one had ever did before and now at the age of 50 she was still running things flawlessly.

Jiraya stood against the wall and waved happily his hair was back and he was wearing a very nice and exspensive business suit well so was Kakashi but it looked more exspensive ont the seasoned older man. I bowed politely and stood against the door waiting to hear what I had clearly done wrong.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Ten-chan" Jiraya said making me look away embarassed, see back about a year ago Hinata and I were working as maids in the local maid cafe. It wasn't a shameful job really we just made drinks and did popular pop dance moves. It made us good tips and helped towards living so I was glad to get the job. Little did I know was that Jiraya and Kakashi were agents and well they thought Hinata and I would make perfect back up for Sakura-Sakura by being her blossoms. It would have been dumb of us not to take the offer up.

" It has hasn't it. I never got to properly thank you for this have I so thank you."I said playfuly turing towards the door to run. Kakashi grabbed my arm and shook his head while Jiraya laughed a deep belly laugh.

"Calm down Ten-chan your not in trouble I actually have a job opening for you and I wanted to know if you would take it." Jiraya said honestly, I blinked and turned around interestedly.

"Oh really what type of job?"I asked tilting my head nervously. Jiraya set his phone down to show a video, i blinked a few times and looked at the phone as he started to play the video. I was beat red as the video played there I stood in the dance studio doing choreogrphy for the new MV Sakura was going to perform for this song she didn't have the dancing skills or range for. I was just having fun but she had also asked me to see if I could dumb it down for her and of course I did there was no way I was about to argue with that woman.

"How did your pervy ass get this I was only playing around." I said watching myself belt out the song Sakura was supposed to sing as I went around the room just having fun.

"Well you see a few days prior to this I had come in to grab a track from the other studio to see little Ten-chan dancing and singing like no one was watching and well to be forward you preformed it playing around a lot better then Sakura did seriously. Sooo... I waited the next day to see if you would do it again and once again you proved to be a tripple threat so I video tapped you and showed Tsunade-baba and well she loved it. Next thing I knew she wanted me to sign you as a solo artist to her new fun edgey label." JIraya said lifting his hands up excitedly. I stepped back and blinked confused and shocked.

"But what about Hinata I can't leave her behind to be with another blossom?" I asked looking down surprised by the offer. My mind started to race as Jiraya started to talk over one another trying to sell me on the deal. I didn't even know if I wanted to be an Idol and here it was another once in a life time opportunity thrown into my lap.

"Tenten are you listening.?"Asked Kakashi as I blinked and nodded my head.

"Good because we could do one of two thing's for Hinata if you wanted. One option since were trying to be nice here is Hinata can come and be a back up dancer for you or well she could become and assitant but that's only if she wants it. We don't do this much but since Tsunade think's you'll be a brand changer were gonna grant a few wishes." Kakashi said pulling up his mask to push the now lit cigerette to his lips. I tilted my head trying to see more of his face but huffed and looked away when he caught me. He crossed his other arm and tilted his head.

"Well what's your choice here?" He asked as I looked down still thinking. This would change my life vastly but the question was did I really want that?

"I know this is going to be something life changing but think about it. You'd be able to do what every you'd like finish paying those lones buy a musuem full of books anything so just say yes so we can get a blossom replacement in and be on are way hmmm." Jiraya said making me blink again still unsure, I needed something new and why should I stop myself even though I hated performing sometimes and I found interviews to be garbage I guess I'll do it.

"Ok I'll give it a try but... and I mean but...If I don't like it I don't care contract or not I'm going to quit." I said crossing my arm's putting on my serious business woman face. Jiraya shook his head and smiled openly.

"I think we can work out a first three months contract where if you don't want to do it within that time then your gone but after you stick to your contract but we'll let the others handle that come one let's celebrate!" He said as Kakashi nodded his head happily. I shook my head and waved my hands.

"Sorry I have to clean up and get back to Hinata but what should I do about the show tomorrow?"I asked curious about the process that was going to take place. Kakashi looked at me and brought up his phone scrolling few a things then sending out a text.

"Well your fired from being a blossom and the girl we hired will be in tomorrow as for you tomorrow you'll come to head quarters and we'll square away everything ok?" He said making me nod my head as everything started to hit me again.

"Alright...wait new girl? what if I had decided to stay as blossom?"I asked crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow curiously. Kakashi smiled and shrugged walking after Jiraya.

"We knew you'd say yes. Now have a good night Ten-chan."He said as they headed towards the exit.

I stumbled back to the side of the stage still in shock over everything that just happened. My mind racing over what they were going to have me singing or even doing, I was so lost that I didn't even notice when I bumped into something hard and sweaty. I blinked and looked up to see one of the guy's from Shuriken standing in front of me glaring down at me annoyamce clearly writen on his face as I stepped back and shook myself awake.

"what are you doing back here panda girl press and fangirl's aren't allowed back here during preformances." He barked his deep dark eye's glaring down at me sharply, I stepped back and frowned up at him.

"Pardon me asshole I didn't mean to walk into you and trust me I'm no fan girl I work here too jerk." I snap back making him raise an eyebrow his face never changing from annoyed.

"You could foul me now get the hell out of my space." He snapped lower as I stepped back and went around him not even feeling the need to let my anger out any more then I needed it to be in front of this jerk. Hinata stood looking at me like she had seen a ghost and I blinked even more confused.

"Whats wrong Hinata.?"I asked wanting to know why she was looking at me super scared.

"Tehteh that guy is one of the seniors of Shuriken. I've heard he's gotten dozen of staff and press fired over little thing's...he's even worse then Sakura and you just argued with him oh god your going to get fired!" She said in a hushed shocked tone. I blink and look back towards the area the guy was resting in and shrugged.

"I don't care if he was the boss of the company he's rude and should chill out. He isn't a god." I said crossing my arms looking around making sure no one could hear what I was going to say next,"He couldn't fire me any way's because Jiraya just gave me the offer to be an idol..."I said closer to Hinata's ear. Hinata stepped back and grabbed my hands jumping up and down squeeling.

"Are you serious?Did you take it? Please tel me you took it if you didn't oh my gos Tenten I'll tell your father about the time you skinny dipped at the lake after you stole his car!" She said loudly as I tried to cover her mouth my face growing red. I took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Of course and your coming with me one way or another when thing's get sorted ok."I replied seriously. She smiled and hugged me happily.

"This is amazing I can't believe it how did this happen." She asked shaking me violently. I smiled and explained the situation to her making her look at me curiously.

"I would rather be your back up then Sakura's let's do this."She said hopping off the amp.

"Me too Hinata...So how about we go clean up get some food and celebrate aye."I said as she smiled and we headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is just written for fun. I own nothing but my imagination!

And yes it's another Sasu-Ten but I can't help it I love them together.

 **Chapter 2...**

(Tenten Pov)

I lay in bed staring at the clouds from my window of my hotel. My head was pounding and it was my own fault, I drank way to much and I knew it was stupid but we were celebrating. I groaned as I sat up closing my eye's instantly as the hangover rushed to the front of my brain. I fumbled around the bed blindly looking for my cell phone as it started to ring and ring. I smiled a small grin of triumph as I flip the phone open and begin to listen to who ever was talking.

"Ten-chan it's Jiraya we need you down here within the next half hour can you do that?"He asked seriously, I coughed softly and nodded my head forgetting to verbally reply.

"Yes sir just give me a few minutes and I'll be out of the door." I say before Jiraya said his goodbyes. I jumped up slowly trying to keep from vomiting as I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a sweatshirt. I was going to give my first impression looking like a terrible wreck but I didn't care about that in that moment all I kept thinking was don't vomit Tenichi. I managed to get out of the hotel and to a cab in no time but the motion from the ride was killer. I started to down large amounts of water as I walked into the large Hokage Records building nervously stepping to the front desk and not threw the normal door I go threw on the side to the training area's.

Kakashi made it to me before I could even ask the recption desk where I needed to go. He guided me to the elevator and chuckled,

"Tenten I would have thought you would have atleast dressed up a little for a meeting like this." He said making me look down at my self a little down.

"I slept in and paniced to be honest I'm a little embarassed." I said scratching the back of my head. He sighed and stopped the elevator on the 10th floor instead of the top on he had pressed before.

"Your in luck that some wardrobe was dropped off to me by some of Sakura's sponsors your a little bigger then her but I know we can find something to fix this." He said pointing to my sweat pants situation. I nod my head and sigh feeling a little downer and even more embarassed.

"Alright I get it I look like shit but you don't have to jump on me over it ok." I said following him out of the elevator towards the office of his assitant. He pulled a large rack of clothes out and sighed going threw the edgier then Sakura's style clothing.

"Pick what ever you'd like she's rejected these and won't even notice there gone ok?" He said throwing a few options down before walking out to let me change. I nodded my head and took another drink of my water before picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a flowy gray top that made me feel almost like a pirate. I pulled my hair up into a tight bun before looking myself over. I still looked like shit but there was nothing I could do about it.

I stepped out and Kakashi clapped his hands heading towards me.

"Well atleast you clean up well now come on we need to go." He said leading me back to the elevator.

The ride up to the top floor and then to Tsunade- sama's office was quiet and nerve wrecking. I stood silent next to Kakashi as he knocked on the door, it was odd watching him change from a funny guy into but it fit him. Suddenly Jiraya opened the door and I knew my fate was sealed.

Tsunade sat in her chair behind her large marle stone looking desk, she was dressed in her everyday finiest and I felt like trash beneth her feet. This was my first time meeting her and I looked stupid and hung over. I evened my breathing as she waved for us to come in and sit down. I nervesly took the seat and took a deep breath as Tsunade looked me up and down.

"So your the little dancer these two have been gaga over for week's now." She said as Jiraya nodded his head as I looked at her still to stunned to speak."It's alright I'm never mean when starting a business deal but if you show up hung over to another meeting with me I will make sure you never work in this town ever again. I don't even care if it's washing dishes in a diner I will end it ok?"She said seriously as I felt a sharp jolt of lightening fear streak up my back. I nodded my head apologetically.

"I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again." I said looking her in the eye meaning it seriously, She smiled and took my hand.

"Good because I think you have great possibilites and I'd hate to push your talent under the rug." She said almost jokingly but I was no idiot this blonde haired woman was anything but joking.

"Tsunade stop picking on the girl many of us have spent the night to drunk to remember haven't we?" Said Jiraya as I sat in childs place just waiting to be acknowledged. Tsunade waved him off and then laid a stack of papers in front of me to look threw and sign. I silently read threw things then looked to them nervously. I felt the pressure build in my check as I signed and handed thing's back to them signed and dated.

"Well welcome Tenten your now a family member to the Hokage Record company. You will have studio starting this week but first you'll be given a tour talked to about themes and your start of a press tour oh and we'll introduce you to your manager." Kakashi said as I stood up bowing to Tsunade. I then looked to Kakashi a little confused I didn't realise I wasn't going to be working with them.

"A different manager great." I mumbled as we walked out.

"Oh cheer up Shikamaru used to be an idol until he graduated and decided he'd rather be behind the scenes then in front of them." Kakashi said as we went down the elevator towards the basement floor's.

"Now down here are the recording studios and are top idol's private dance studios. There open to those who are signed as artists but are shared. We have a stocked kitchen and even a few sleep areas just in case sessions go over. we pride are selves on making sure are idols are taken care of." He said guiding me around the lavished living room area towards the back hall were the studio's were. He led us to a recording studio where a group of guy's stood around talking.

"Look I may be retired but I could school all of you fool's no problem" A man with dark brown hair in a ponytail said as he started to snap his fingers. Instantly I was able to reconize the other guy's sitting around as the members of Shuriken and I frowned.

"Boys boys boys will you all calm down your all special and everyone loves you the same." Said kakashi sarcasticly as we walked up I kept my gaze towards the equiment casually looking towards the group.

"Oi who asked you to jump in on this one old man huh.?"Said Naruto I tilted my head actually shocked with how he spoke to Kakashi who just laughed it up.

"Listen I dind't come here to argue with children I came to drop of Shikamaru's new puppy1" He said side stepping putting his arms out as if he was showing off a new car. I crossed my arm's and frowned looking at him annoyed. The brown haired man walked up and smiled bowing then shaking my hand.

"Yo I guess I'm your manager puppy. What should I name her." Shikamaru said turning to the other men jokingly. I instantly didn't like it I was a human not a dog and I wasn't going to be treated like some dumb foul.

"Panda..." Said a voice from the back Naruto turned and looked towards the person who was on the couch looking at his phone." She's a worthless panda" He said standing up shwoing himself to be the jerk from the other night. Naruto looked back at him and frowned giving him the look a parent would a child who acted up.

"SASUKE! Don't call her that it's rude and we just met her!" He barked making my ears ring a little but I did appriciate someone on my side against the jerk.

"Shikamaru I didn't know you were doing interviews for the press."Sasuke said cutting me a sharp cruel look, I blinked and turned to Kakashi.

"I had no clue you dealt with such tempermental children he's how old 40 isn't he a little old to be an idol now a day's." I said smirking as I watched a vien in his forehead tick.

"You better decide wisely what enemies you wanna make because he isn't a good one to have." Whispered Shikamaru, I stepped back and blinked as Sasuke scowled walking past us and out of the large room.

"I don't care he's a jerk." I said looking at Shikamaru annoyed with the start of my day already. Shikamaru shrugged stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You have alot to learn and lots of work to do making enemies should be the last on your check list panda girl..." He said as he shrugged, I sighed feeling my hangover slam into my head again like a mac truck. Naruto walked up to me and smiled putting out his hand as I politely shook it for none enemies sake.

"My names Naruto and this is Kiba, Gaara,and Shino. I'm sure you know who we are but it's always nice to meet people properly." He said shaking my hand vigorously. I blinked and sighed, not only has this man met me before but he completely forgot and it was well annoying. I placed on a fake smile and nodded my head.

"I think everyone in Konaha and countries over know of you guys but it is nice to meet you...My names Tenten." I said as Shikamaru nodded his head agreeablely.

"See this is good busisness now come on I guess I should take you to the producers and stuff." He said almost bored like he didn't want to do anything. I waved back as the guys waved me goodbye.

"Come by any time Panda-chan we'd be glad to take you under are wing.." Yelled the one named Kiba as we walked out. My mind started to race as I started to think about what the hell I had gotten myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

This story is just written for fun. I own nothing but my imagination!

Also this story will switch between Tenten's POV and Third Person.

I like it that way and I feel maybe it adds more perspective.

And yes it's another Sasu-Ten but I can't help it I love them together.

Last note here guy's but I would like to thank...

 _ **}Harlee{..**_

 _ **}Lil-Princess-Of-Death(...**_

 _ **}SilentMidnight2{...**_

I loved all of your reviews and I'm glad that you guy's have welcomed it with open arm's.

 **Chapter 3...**

My life had changed drasticaly in the two week's that had gone by since becoming an Idol for Hokage Record's. At first I thought it would be as busy and chaotic as Sakura's schedula always was but luckily the only thing they had me doing was recording music and learning a few new dance moves. Shikamaru wasn't as bad as I had thought but he was still a pain. He was lazy,bossy and, rude. All this man seemed to do was sleep and I felt it was unfair since I hadn't been to my own home in week's.

Kakashi had felt since Sakura-Sakura and Shuriken were finishing up there last few show's until summer I should stay in the building and gain as much knowlegde and privacy in the studio's I could. I sighed and set my head down on the top of the piano I sat at quietly thinking of ways I could sneak out while Shikamaru sat napping in the common area. This man had wanted me to learn piano and how to read sheet music with very limited time with a teacher.

I don't know why he thought it was a good idea or that I'd be able to just gather my thought's together and magically be able to do all of these things alone but he was wrong. I looked around the small room and sighed feeling closed in. I had a little issue with being underground and being trapped in a basement studio the size of a medium office. I've always had a fear of being buried alive in a small box and all this did was build up on it more and more.

I fixed my pant leg and stood up looking around to see if the coast was clear. I was going to make a run for it and get a burger or something that wasn't healthy garbage. I slipped down the empty hall way towards the elevator as silently as I could not wanting to wake the literaly sleeping guard dog as I ran out. Shikamaru said that this place wasn't going to alway's stay this desolate and that I should be happy for the time to myself becuase as the tours die down a little for spring I wouldn't have as much peace as I'd want.

It wasn't as hard as I thought slipping past him but the rush of excitement was still there. I giggles as the elevator took me to the first floor, I could already smell the fresh air hitting my lungs. Before the door's could fully open I ran threw them towards the exit excitedly. This was what I needed to be able to see the sun light and enjoy the fresh air.

Within minutes I was in the park a few blocks down enjoying the peace and quiet the treed area provided me. The birds were chirping the bee's buzzing, it was nice just being able to breath. I lay back under a large tree listening to the soft sound of busy traffic miles away. I could have sat there for hours but I knew eventually I'd have to go back, I sat up and dusted the grass from my grey joggers. My mind still on how I was going to learn this music stuff on my own.

The walk back was peaceful and I needed this to keep me sane. I didn't care what Shikamaru thought or said I was putting my foot down and telling him I needed break's. I wasn't a musician or a music composer, I was a dancer and I barely handled that without having years of training. As a child my father found me to be a little destructive and he thought dancing as a hobbie would channel that and it did. I've always enjoyed dancing which is why when Hinata had told me the cafe around the corner from are former campus had needed semi qualified dancers we jumped at the chance.

It wasn't hard to learn the top dance moves people were obsessed with and the shifts weren't to rough. Sometimes I missed those day's of working in that little spot not caring about the world.

(Hinata Pov)

She stood in front of the tower sized building wondering where Tenten had been for the past two week's. She knew at the begining her friend was going to be very busy but it still worried her. Tenten was like the carefree older sister who forgot to care for herself and it bothered Hinata not knowing if the woman was atleast eating properly. Hinata clutched her bag and sighed walking in nervously, she had been to this building several times before but she never was able to really go anywhere but the second floor where the lower staff like dancers and back up singers practiced.

She walked steadly to the front desk and cleared her throat, the woman behind the desk looked at her to annoyed to bother with her at that point. Hinata looked at the woman and frowned deeply, She knew she was going to have some issues but she wanted to see her friend no matter what.

"Excuse me ma'am? Can I see one of your artisit's her name is Tenten I'm her roommate." Hinata said as the woman who's name tag read Anko looked at her like she was nut's.

"Do you really think I'm going to just let you talk to an Idol just because you say your friends with this person. I'm no idiot I'm already in trouble with Tsunade-sama and like hell will I let you slip me up." Anko said dusting off her sleeve's looking into Hinata's eye's seriously. Hinata looked at her and scowled but because Hinata was well not a very intimidating person Anko just looked at her and laughed in her face.

"I can prove that I know her so you can stop being so rude to me!" Hinata said her hands on her hip's as she glared at the woman. Anko shook her head and looked to her phone sighing.

"Now listen lady I'm gonna give you five minutes to take your bag and yourself out of the building or I'm going to have security take you out of here. Do you understand me?" Anko asked snarky her lip almost in a snarl. Hinata frowned and looked down thinking of way's to calm down. Yes thing's weren't going her way but she knew if she stayed peaceful she might just get her way. She sighed and went to open her mouth when a voice started speaking on her behalf that she hadn't heard in a while.

"Anko-san this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga I think she's alright to visit the lower floor's seeing as we both seem to have buisness with client's down there." Neji said walking up in a fine pressed suit his hair held back by a ponytail at the base of his neck. Hinata wanted to be happy to see her cousin who was much like a brother to her but she couldn't be. The last time she had seen him was the day he had broken her best friends heart and she was having a hard time being around him.

"Hyuuga-san I'm so sorry I had no clue she was your cousin please here." She said trying to be more pleasant. Neji sofly placed his hand on Hinata's back pushing her with him towards the elevator. Hinata blinked and looked between her cousin and Anko nervously not wanting to be alone with him.

"Come along Hina we can't be late."He said as they walked into the elevator.

"Neji-kun I..."Hinata looked at her cousin frowning, Of course he would be here this building was over a billion dollars easy and of course there's be a lawyer who needed to keep thing's in check. Her cousin Neji was the top lawyer at her father's practice client's fought for him like he was the golden goose and seeing as Hokage Records was the top buisness in town they obviously have him on retainer.

"I know you don't want to speak with me but your still my sister Hinata so please stop avoiding me because of Tenichi." He said speaking so formally that it made Hinata feel on edge.

"How can I after what you've done to her Neji-kun.." Hinata said looking away afraid to make eye contact, her heart would alway's have a soft spot for the young man she knew as her cousin. From the day he moved into her home at the age of 5 they bonded and cared for eachother like brother and sister. So this was so hard for her knowing that he could be so cruell to someone who he had claimed to care for whole heartedly.

"This has nothing to do with you Hinata and I want to keep it that way...There was no way I could marry someone like her and be respected." He said to cold for Hinata, she stepped away from him as the elevator continued slowly down to the floor Tenten was supposed to be on.

"How could it not have anything to do with me Neji? She is my best friend and was once yours too. We've known her most are lives don't you think your actions are cruel in the least?" She asked having enough of her cousins behavior.

"I have better option's Hinata and I choose to follow threw with them. It was what your father wanted me to do Hinata... how could I refuse father when he practically threw a fit when I asked for the ring to give her. If thing's were different we could have been married by now with a child on the way but as you can see I went with the only option that would have been right for me and that was marrying Saya." He said keeping his head faced forward as the floor finally binged. Hinata wanted to cry for her friend but looked away and stepped out of the elevator after her cousin.

"You should call father also he's been worried about you since the two of you ran off to live in the more lively part of the city."He said heading down a hall way.

Shikamaru was pissed because Tenten wouldn't answer her phone. She had gone missing over 2 hours ago and now she wasn't answering her phone. This woman needed to understand that she had work to be done and sitting crying about having to learn new thing's wasn't going to help her. He frowned and sat up slowly as Neji Hyuuga walked into his sight. This man was the companies go to for all of their legal work and he had become a friend to Shikamaru and some of the members of Shurikan.

"Shikamaru I see your son is still keeping you up at night." Neji said coming over to shake his hand, Shikamaru chuckled and looked at the lavender eyed man in front of him tiredly.

"He's 4 now and still refuses to have a normal schedule, I know Temari has a lot on her plate with Sakura so I figured I'd deal with the night shift. Plus I don't have to worry about getting my new client together until next month so I'm going to enjoy my time." Shikamaru said sitting back down as Neji did the same on the couch ahead of him.

"I understand my wife wants us to produce a child but at this point I want anything but that. She doesn't seem to take no for an answer because I caught her throwing her birth control into the toilet." Neji said thoughtfully as Shikamaru looked at him agast.

"Why would you be with a woman who seem's so desperate." Shikamaru replied taking a sip from his water bottle. Neji shrugged and ran a hand threw his hair annoyed with the question.

"Everything a man does should be for 3 reason's political, gain, and family. She is what I need politically at this moment but a child is not. She'll understand that in time." He said making Shikamaru internally cringe, this man had become a friend but he was rather cold and very determined. He felt bad for the man's wife and any possible children he would sire because he wouldn't be the person they needed.

Hinata gripped her bag looking over the lunches as she wondered down the hallwat peeking threw the windows to hopefully see her best friend. She was so focused on her thought's of the moment in the elevator that she hadn't noticed walking into a strong person shaped wall. She gasped and stepped back looking at the person in front of her, to her luck there stood the one person she knew she would never be able to speak to without sounding like a complete mess.

Naruto looked at the shorter woman in front of him and smiled clearly she was a little lost because her face grew bright red from embarrasment when she saw him.

"Naruto-san I'''mmmm so sooorrry to havvee bummpedd intoo yyouu."She stuttered out nervously clutching the lunch bag, He smiled down at her making her face grow redder.

"It's alright no harm no foul." He said tilting his head down at her, he and Sasuke had snuck back to the studio so that he could help his friend finish a project whem he felt the need to get some air. Later that day he had 3 appearances and knew he was going to have to rush outta there anyways."You seem a little lost would you like some help maybe?" He finished taking a deep breath as he started to smell the food she had in her bag. Hinata smiled and looked away.

"Ohh well I'mm looking forr my fri-iend Tenten I brought her some lunch today." Hinata said trying to get her nervousness in check. Naruto smiled wider the more he looked at the purple haired woman in front of him the more he thought how pretty she was even if she did stutter when she spoke.

"I don't think she's here because Shikamaru's been looking for her for a few hour's I think but your more then welcome to sit with me and wait." He said in that moment wanting to ditch his first appearance atleast. Hinata looked at the blonde haired man in front of her blushing brighter. This was something she would never thought would happen and here it was. Yes she had to deal with her cold and harsh cousin but now she was able to see Naruto-kun so what else bad could happen.


End file.
